


It gave me the munchies, too!-

by IlliterateLady



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateLady/pseuds/IlliterateLady
Summary: Kara finds out about Lena's latest invention. They decide to go on an adventure, but weird things keep on happening.Will they unravel the mistery?





	It gave me the munchies, too!-

Supergirl was flying fast over National City during a beautiful and sunny day.

As she glided through the skyscrapers, she wondered if people knew that she always had to wipe her face from all the flies that got brutally squashed just because they were on her path.

She felt like the front of a bus after a long school trip, but really that was the only downside of flying.  
The superhero came to an abrupt stop when she saw a blurry thing flying a few feet away from her.

Wait, was that...?

Kara shaked her head in disbelief, she had to stop that machine. It was dangerously swaying towards the nearest building.

"Supergirl, we have a situation," came from her ear "there's an unidentified flying object in the middle of the city."

"Yeah. I can see that."

"Oh my god," Winn's voice barged in " it totally looks like a TARD-"

"Please, don't say that word. Supergirl, try to stop it before it crashes into someone's apartment."

Kara ignored the both of them and tried to approach the... neon pink police box?

It almost hit her in the head but she managed to grasp it.

"I got it!"

But it wasn't true. The box started spinning even faster and the girl found herself hurling down towards the ground. She shook her head and dived back again towards the sky, but as she was looking at her target, the thing started vanishing with a stunningly familiar sound.

"Golly, it really was the TAR-"

"Don't even think about saying it, Supergirl!" snapped Alex "Please come back to the base as soon as you can, we have to have a discussion about this."

The hero rolled her eyes and quickly turned around. During her flight back to the DEO, she prepared herself mentally to a probably extremely long meeting.

 

After approximately two and a half hours, Kara Danvers was strolling down the streets, heading towards the L-Corp building. She stopped at a disgustingly healthy bakery for hipster rich people and bought two baked flourless cinnamon buns.

She couldn't wait to see her best friend and gal pal Lena Luthor.

The woman had invited her at her office to talk about something apparently really important.

Kara entered the familiar building and greeted the people at the front desk. She took the lift and watched as the numbers quickly lit up until she reached floor sixty nine.

Wait a minute, floor sixt-?

Jess lifted her head and waved at her, obviously accustomed to the reporter's presence. Kara smiled in return and lightly knocked on Lena's office door before opening it.

"Kara!" Lena smiled sweetly from behind her desk "Come in, I have a special invention that I absolutely have to show you properly ."

"Lena, hi!" a lightly blushing Kara hugged her friend "I brought you something sweet from that place that you like so much."

"Why, thank you. You're lovely," Lena gestured towards the door "we'll eat those during the way, I really can't wait to see your face when I show you what I've been working on during the last few months.", she said with a lovely glint of excitement in her eyes.

Kara loved seeing the woman so hyped about her inventions. She seemed happy and proud, which made her even prettier to the reporter's eyes.

"Lead the way." grinned Kara, following Lena out of her office.

She sighed as she tried not to watch her best friend's butt while she was basically skipping towards the elevator, directed to the laboratories in the depths of the building.

Kara watched Lena bounce slightly as the elevator began its descent.  
She offered her the small bag that contained the quite expensive goodies.

"Lena, has your office always been on the sixty-ninth floor?" she asked as she started munching the tasteless bun.

Lena looked at her with a confused frown on her face and a little bite of the pastry in her mouth, "Kara, what are you talking about?"

A high pitched ding captured her attention "Oh, here we are! Follow me, please!"

The silence of the corridor was broken by the synchronized noise of their strides. Lena placed her hand on a digital panel that instantly recognized her fingerprints.

The women entered the well lit laboratory and Kara almost fainted. There, right in front of her eyes, stood the infamous pink box.

"Kara, let me introduce you to my TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept of it. It even goes 'whooosh' just like in the TV show!"

"So it was you this morning!" gushed out Kara without thinking.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I saw you grabbing my ship and trying to stop it but I had to test out the controls first. "

Kara opened her mouth to defend herself, but Lena beat her to it.

"Before you say anything, I know that you are Supergirl. Come on, did you really thought that you could fool me?"

Kara babbled something intelligible, but quickly stopped when Lena glanced at her, slightly annoyed and eager to continue with her story.

"So, as I was saying, I didn't want you to open the door and see me driving it clumsily. It would have totally ruined my image as a badass genius and experienced inventor. Thus I panicked and I accidentally teleported myself to medieval Japan, during the Sengoku era."

"Sengoku era?" mumbled Kara.

"Yes, haven't you seen the video 'History of Japan'?"

Kara shook her head no.

"Oh, I watched it before it went viral because I am a meme lord. Don't worry," assured Lena, "I'll link it to you later."

Excuse me, Lena is a what?

The woman advanced for a few steps and started caressing the wooden spaceship. "Anyway, I managed to have a cup of tea with the shogun and then I came back just in time for our meeting! So, what do you think?" She smiled at Kara expectantly.

The reporter shook herself and looked at her friend in complete shock "Lena, are you a Superwholock?"

Wait, what kind of question was that? Where did that even come from?

"Oh, Kara," guffawed Lena, "don't be silly! I'm obviously a lesbian!"

"Lena, wha-" Kara couldn't even express her utter inner turmoil, because the woman took her hand and pulled her over to the box.

"Come on, we have wasted enough time! You'll obviously know that one of the characteristics of the TARDIS is that it's bigger on the inside." Lena opened the door "After all, I'm a genius, so it wasn't really a challenge for me. I could have defied physics and its laws when I was a toddler almost as easily as I do now. Also, this spaceship is sentient. So, if you need anything, just ask her."

The interior was massive, just like the one of the actual TARDIS, with some obvious modifications in its design here and there.

"Wow--" Exhaled Kara while gaping around--"Lena, you're incredible!" The Luthor immediately blushed at that. "But I really have to ask you... Why did you make it neon pink? I mean, I like it but why didn't you chose a different color? Maybe, you know, something less gaudy..."

"Kara, please! I told you that my girl can hear you, don't be rude. And, just for your information, it isn't neon pink. It's strawberry pink!"

"Oh, Lena, I'm so terribly sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Kara sounded genuinely mortified.

Lena dismissed her with a shake of her hand "It's okay, I'm sure my girl will like you anyway."

Kara took a few tentative steps towards the control panel while Lena watched her with a proud yet bashful smile on her face.

"How long did it take you to design and build this?" Kara said while gently caressing all the buttons and the levers in front of her.

"I'd say approximately two and a half years... But the idea came to my mind a long time ago"

"So, it kind of was your dream? And when you had the chance you made in real in little to no time. Damn, Lena, I knew you were super smart but you basically built something out of this world in little to no time!" 

"Well, you know--" Lena approached her with measured steps--"I've always wanted to be a time Lady when I was a child. I had a list of things that I wanted to do with a time machine. Having the power to be in whatever place whenever I want sounds so fascinating and intriguing to me. I always thought I could unravel all those mysteries that are buried in the past, things that could change our entire society and view of the world. I also dreamed that I could travel to the future, to see what it will happen. Will we get out of this planet before it will burn to ashes? Will we be able to save it before its total demise? And if not, will we go somewhere else? How long will it take for us to finally punch all the nazis, accept and love each other in order to live together in harmony?" 

Lena took a long, very long breath and then sighed, "I looked at the stars and I reveled in the fact that I knew that one day I would be able to go anywhere in space, that I could be a less douchy Han Solo. I dreamed about loving the princess of a lost planet and our breathtaking adventures..." Kara paled at that, her heartbeat faster than ever, "Lena, do you think there's a chance to save Krypton?"

Lena frowned, biting her lip "Kara, darling, I think we both know that it is a fix point in time. I want you to understand that I would do anything for you, but this is something that goes beyond my capacities."

Kara nodded slowly, "You're right, I'm sorry for asking," Lena lied her hand on Kara's shoulder and squeezed lightly,

"Kara, I'm sorry if this conversation became all of a sudden so profound. I have to confess you--" Lena looked at Kara right in the eyes, abruptly even more serious--" That I ultimately built this machine just for the lulz."

"Th-the lulz?"

"Yes, Kara. The lulz. Just imagine what we could do. I mean, I could punch historical figures in the face and them just vanish. How cool is that? Anyway, where or when do you want to go?”

"I don't know Lena, didn't you say you had a list of things you wanted to do?"

"Why yes, I did. But I wanted to be a gentlewoman and let you decide"

Lena fetched a folded sheet of paper from between her breasts, "Okay, let's go. Hey, by the way," Lena pointed her finger to the ceiling of her spaceship, "you should totally put something like a weird outline when we travel trough the time and space continuum!"

"Who are you talking to?!"

"Shush, Kara. I'm trying to smash the fourth wall as hard as I would like you to smash me"

And then Lena took a dumbfounded Kara's and and pushed the big, glittery button on the dashboard.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆

 

Kara gaped at Lena, and the woman reciprocated her with an alarming yet lovely grin.

"Lena, where are we even going?!"

Lena chuckled in unison with the trademark sound of the TARDIS, "You'll know soon enough."

As Lena finished speaking, they came to a jolt. Kara gasped and looked around her, everything seemed normal, "Did we travel through space or time?"

"Both!" Lena said with an excited gleam in her eyes, "Come on, we have to change our clothes..."

"Together?" 

"I mean, you are my girlfriend after all...", Lena flashed Kara a charming smile.

"What? But- but I had this whole plan to woo you. Listen, Lena, I've been feeling weird since this morning. I think I would remember it if we were together..."

Lena sighed and put her hands on Kara's pink cheeks, "Darling, I understand what you mean. I can feel that this whole situation is a bit off. It could be all the buzzing particles around us or reality itself. But if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's how I feel about you," Kara smiled at the ground, blushing furiously and Lena bit her lip while her cheeks darkened too, "And, I don't want to sound pretentious, but... I'm pretty sure that you love me too"

Kara squealed in delight, "Alright, let's go change before I pass out or wake up from this beautiful dream"

Lena simply smiled fondly at her and then walked to a big chest near the wall of the ship. She opened it and swiftly pulled out a space suit.

"I know you don't really need this, but it's part of the fun"

Kara took the bulky, visibly old suit and started to put her legs in it. Lena fetched two big helmets and handed one to Kara.

"Are you ready?" 

Kara gulped, even though she was an alien, it still felt like a totally surreal experience. Plus, Lena looked incredibly good and badass in a deformed space suit.

"Yeah, I think I am"

Lena flashed her a child-like grin, "Well then, let's go!"

She put on her helmet and she opened the door. In front of them was the broad, dull surface of the Moon.

"Kara, can you hear me?" came from her right earpiece. 

At her affirmative nod, Lena continued, "We are parked on the Earth's natural satellite, as you can clearly see. And it's currently the 21st of July 1968, the time is 02:41 UTC. Basically fifteen minutes before Neil Armstrong put his foot on this surface. You know, I just really wanted to land before those guys... Kara, are you with me?"

Kara was still half-gaping as she stuttered, "Lena, this is amazing. And so romantic;" she sighed, "Should we go before they can see us?"

Lena made an affirmative noise and took Kara's hand that was already reaching for hers. They stepped out and landed with a gentle _oof_, sporting matching grins and giggling with their hands still linked. 

"This is so beautiful," Lena murmured, looking around her, "I'm so glad that I'm able to experience it with you"

Kara's smile grew even bigger, and she crouched down touching the ground with her pointer finger.

Lena looked at her, pretty interested and confused. After a few seconds, Kara got up again and squeezed Lena's hands as they both admired their names surrounded by a heart on the Moon's surface. 

Lena was at loss of words, as she just shot a passionate, loving look at Kara.

"Oh, darling, I can't believe you're so cheesy. I love it."

Kara stammered a little, clearly embarrassed. She tugged Lena and they started walking in sync, swinging their hands. 

After a little stroll on the Moon, full of shared looks and astonishing feelings, they decided to head back to the TARDIS.

"Lena, I- thank you. That was beautiful. Really, I don't know how to thank you enough"

Lena smirked, "Darling, that's easy! Come with me, we could check everything that is on my list. You should make one too. Let's live adventures together. We could go everywhere, anywhere. And also, we could come back anytime if your family or the city, or even the world needs you. But for now, please, be my companion."

Kara almost teared up at that and launched herself at Lena, who quickly squeezed her back, "Let's go explore the universe together"

They eventually let go, still beaming at each other. Lena skipped to the control panel and punched in a few coordinates. 

"Lena, I just need to ask you something," 

Lena turned to Kara, a concerned look on her face.

"I mean, I was wondering... Should I call you Doctor?"

Lena smirked, "Only if you're into that kind of role play, sweetheart," And with a final wink, she pulled the nearest lever.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮

 

They whooshed through time and space until they came to a sudden stop.

"All right!", Lena began while gesturing to the monitors that showed the surrounding area, "Britain, 6th century AD! Guess who was famous back then?"

Kara grinned, "Do you think I could join the Round Table?"

"I could see you as my white knight upon a fiery steed", chuckled Lena, "Come on, let's go find something suitable in the wardrobe. 

Ten minutes later, two apparently normal ladies walked out of a neon pink police box parked in the woods near Camelot. Lena had stated that Kara in a shining armor was absolutely stunning but, alas, too flashy seen as they only wanted to explore without being stopped.

"But the pink police box is completely out of place, too!"

"Darling, you don't know how much I would like to see you as a knight. The truth is that the people won't really notice the TARDIS, but a foreign knight with a lady will probably be questioned. Two simple peasant girls dressed in what are basically rags will not worry anyone." And then Lena smiled devilishly at Kara, "But, if you'd still want to wear that armor, you could always consider to take me up on my offer to role play..."

A really red and wide-eyed Kara looked back at her, "Shut up and let's go. You'll be the death of me..."

Kara took Lena's hand and together they crossed the large meadows that divided them from the city. 

Once there, they had their fun walking and exploring around, talking to people and bargaining over some turnips, just for the hell of it. A very amused Lena had to explain to Kara that she didn't have to speak in an antiquate way, because _their_ ship would automatically translate everything.

They got pulled out from their little bubble when they herd commotion coming from the main square, near the market. 

"Oh my gosh, Lena, look! It's a princess!"

The woman turned her head towards the crowd, and she immediately paled, "Oh no, please... Don't tell me tha--"

"Lena, why does the princess looks like you?"

Lena started fretting, "Quick, Kara" she pushed the girl behind the fish stand, "We need to hide!"

"Lena, what is going on? Where you a princess in one of your past lives? I mean, that wouldn't surprise me. That would also make much more realistic our future medieval role play, I guess."

"Kara, as lovely as that sounds, now it's not the time to think about that. And to answer your question, no. That is not me, at least I think. That is a paradox, and we have to leave now before that woman notices us and we destroy reality."

"Awe, do we really have to go? I was having so much fun and you look so good in a corset..."

With and impatient yet amused grunt, Lena started dragging an ogling Kara away, letting her go only when they reached the TARDIS.

They changed and then Lena started messing with the control buttons once again.

Kara was idling on a nearby armchair, thinking.

"Lena, who was that girl?"

"Do you really want to know?"

At Kara's affirmative nod, Lena started typing into the computer of the ship. Some sort of weird Wikipedia page appeared on the monitors.

"Her name is Morgana Pendragon, not really a princess...", Lena swiftly scrolled down the page and sighed, "And apparently she is not going to have a happy life. I guess she could as well have been me in a past life"

Kara got up and hugged Lena from behind, "Hey, you have me now. Remember?" And she kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

Lena smiled and sank into Kara's body, relaxing and leaving them in a peaceful haze.

"Hey, have you noticed that we are not blurting out strange sentences and nothing _actually_ weird beside that paradox as happened since we started travelling?"

"Well, yes," mumbled Lena, now working on the panel, "I have to say that I feel a lot clearer and in control of my actions and thoughts... Anyway, where to this time?"

Kara stepped back, scratched her chin and looked up, thinking carefully, "What do you think about the future? Let's say Earth, three thousand years from our present"

"Well, your wish is my command. Earth 5017, we are coming!"

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮

 

"Lena, are you sure that this is the future? I mean, these clothes look pretty normal to me," Kara glanced at her sweater and her jeans once again, still skeptical even though she knew she could trust Lena's intelligence and knowledge.

"Look, I know it. But I trust the TARDIS algorithm, let's just go, I'm really curious"

They stepped out to a sunny, peaceful sky, in the middle of lovely park.

"Oh wow, I was expecting flying cars and a dystopian world!"

"I know, right?"

They started walking carefully until they got out of some bushes and reached a dirt road crowded with pedestrians.

"We should get out of here and explore the city, maybe there will really be flying cars!"

Both women had curious expressions on their faces as they tried to figure out where they ended up. They were both expecting something bad, maybe a dictatorship or at least a little pollution. 

Suddenly they heard a shout from behind them.

"Look! It's a plane!"

"No," Came from another direction, "It's a bird!"

"Don't be dumb! It's RedKrypto!"

Kara and Lena glanced at each other, pretty confused. Then they both looked to the sky, and what they saw completely stunned them.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159641736@N07/24421052208/in/dateposted-public/)

"Lena, what the fuck is that?"

"It- It appears to be a giant dog!"

"Lena! That looks like Krypto, Kal-El's dog!"

Kara felt a hand on her shoulder and turned.

"Excuse me, miss, but I couldn't help but hear your conversation. Do you really not know who our Lord and Savior RedKrypto is?"

At the two girls' lost expression, the middle aged woman that approached began talking again, "Her and her goons freed the world from the bad straighties and they won the war against the evil kremlins! How do you not know about this? It's our history!"

Kara and Lena shared a panicked look.

"Thank you so much, ma'am," Said Kara, " But now we really have to go"

They both turned around at the same time and frantically started walking back to the ship. 

"Is this another paradox?"

"I don't think so, I mean... This kind of sounds like an utopia but it's really weird."

"I think the Universe is fooling us once again. This is too sketchy. It sounds like we're living in the fantasy world of a high teenager!"

"Maybe so!" Someone shouted from afar.

"Let's get in," Said Lena, "I want to bring you somewhere away from this mess of a reality."

As they got in, Lena stopped on the threshold, "Something really isn't right."

Kara was moving around the panel of the TARDIS, "What do you say we go somewhere romantic? Possibly in the past, so we won't have to encounter weird entities," She turned towards Lena, seductively, "What do you say if you and me go to the Château de Versailles, maybe in the middle of a party--" And with that Kara took Lena into her arms, "--so that we could waltz like it's 1698?"

Lena murmured something intelligible, completely engrossed in Kara's charming and sweet words. Then she frowned slightly, "Wait, why did you specify the year 1698? Am I missing a reference or something?"

"I actually have no idea. But can we go? It'll be so romantic and amazing, I promise"

"Fair enough."

"Well then, could you fetch us two farthingales, please, milady?"

"Sure. But... why are they called like that? Like, it sounds like someone that hears a fart in a storm. Who could even do that?Well, now that I think about it, you have super hearing, right? Wait, can you hear me fart? Oh God, Kara! Have you ever heard me fart? Pleas tell me that you have never heard me fart! I couldn't--"

Kara looked absolutely puzzled, "Lena, are you okay?"

"No, Kara. And it's not just from my newest revelation about you hearing my farts. Something here is wrong and I think we should be more careful."

"I agree, but... Could we go to Versailles anyway?" she pouted.

"I can't say no to that face... I'll go get two dresses for us, you can put in the coordinates. I know that you already figured out how to pilot this ship, you're way too clever"

Kara grinned as she spun towards the controls,"Aye aye, Capt'n!"

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮

 

"A-ha! Perfect landing! Lena, did you see that?"

Lena was coming back from the wardrobe with a beautiful, inlaid chest, “I did see that, darling. Good job! I knew you would be wonderful at this.  
They spent some time trying on dresses and complimenting each other until neither of them could bear the cuteness anymore. 

They left the ship giggling and wearing breathtaking gowns. 

Kara had parked right in the middle of Place d'Armes, so they didn't have to walk too much to arrive to the party. Needless to say, the two women kept looking around them, completely stunned. They talked closely, linked by the arm, about everything and everyone they saw.

They made it to the gates and, thanks to Lena's psychic paper (that totally impressed Kara), they got in without problems. 

They decided to stroll a bit around the gardens, full of guards and aristocrats.

"I know it's not really 1698, but tonight is the night of the opening of the Salle de Bal.  
It has something like artificial waterfalls"

"Kara, there's no need to be fiscal. I'm in 17th century France, at a ball in Versailles with you. This night couldn't be more wonderful!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kara smirked knowingly, lifting her eyebrows.

Lena merely chuckled and said, "Maybe you're right, it could always get better."

As they approached the grove, they noticed that the number of guards was increasing.

"Lena, is that the king?"

"Nah, that's probably his dauphin. It looks like he's going to open the dance"

"Good, I can't wait to twirl around with you"

After that, the music started, and our two ladies enjoyed dancing with each other for quite some time. A pair of men asked to dance with them, but they politely refused.  
They were swaying for some time now, until, "I guess that's the king"

"Hmm, I think so too. Kara, is it just me or is he wearing galaxy collants?"

"I think so, Lena. But I'd say he's more of a mi-bas type of guy"

"So, another weird thing. Huh?"

"Frankly, I think we should continue to enjoy our night. Whoever is playing games with us will probably get tired and stop."

"Hmm, I agree. Let's go get some more wine."

Long after the clock had striked midnight, the two women decided to come back to their ship to enjoy the rest of their night...

The morning after, they decided to chill a bit in the TARDIS. Lena was pretty tired due to their previous night's activities (that continued until morning, anyway). 

Kara, being a good girlfriend, got up to cook something for her tired lady.  
The only problem was finding the kitchen in the endless maze that was their ship.

Kara stumbled upon five bathrooms, a bowling alley, the Colosseum and a room full of Star Wars memorabilia and merchandise. That gave a really nice idea.

She got to the control panel, made a quick search on the Internet and punched in the coordinates. The landing wasn't too rough, and Kara remembered that the TARDIS was somewhat sentient. Maybe it knew that Lena was resting?

Kara got out of the ship hoping that Lena was still sleeping.

She sauntered through the streets of National City. She followed the sweet scent of baked goods and arrived at a little shop. She got what she wanted and she went back to the police box.

She carefully opened the door, took some clothes for Lena and skipped towards their bedroom.

"Lena, are you awake? I got you doughnuts, love. I know they're not exactly healthy, but I thought that today could be your cheat day. We've had quite a lot of exercise yesterday, after all."

Lena smiled warmly at her from the bed. They ate their sugary breakfast and then Kara grinned, handing Lena the clothes that she had picked up for her,"I have a surprise for you, put these on"

Lena, for her part, was too smitten to even protest.

She followed her girlfriend through the door.

Kara got out, hands in the air. She twirled around, facing Lena.

"Honey, welcome to the 70s! It's the 25th of May, 1977, to be precise. Does that ring a bell?", Kara said with a wide smile.

Lena shot her a huge grin, "Are we going to the cinema?"

Kara nodded slowly.

Lena squealed joyfully and launched herself on Kara, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kara laughed and hugged Lena tightly, swinging with her on the spot.

"Come on, love," Kara said offering her hand, "Let's go. We wouldn't want to lose some good seats."

They arrived at the cinema, Kara paid for their tickets and insisted on taking an extra large portion of popcorn.

As the movie started, Kara could see the excitement in Lena's eyes, and that made her even happier.

After two hours of geeking and smooching, the two girls got out of the cinema.

Kara's arm was around Lena's shoulders as they made their way to the TARDIS.  
Lena sighed and hugged Kara even more tightly, "Every day with you is special, thank you for doing this."

Kara grinned, "I feel the same way about you. And you're welcome. Just think of all the things that we could do, Lena. We have all the time in the Universe, and I feel so lucky. Actually--", Kara stopped right in front of the pink police box, turning towards Lena,"--I have to tell you something."

Lena stopped with her, and looked at Kara in the eyes.

"I want to spend the rest of my days with you, Lena."

Lena got closed to her, "I do too, Kara. I love you so much."

They kissed sweetly in the night air. 

Then they got interrupted by the annoying sound of bicycle bells.  
A group of kids zoomed past them without a care, like they were running from something.

"K-Kara. Aren't those the Stranger Things kids?"

"Uhm, I guess so. Aren't they a decade early? Anyway, if they're racing off like that, they're probably trying to escape from something. I think we should get back in the TARDIS."

"I totally agree"

They got back in the ship, and Lena made sure to lock the door.

"Lena, do you think we should go back to our time and investigate about all these weird things that have happened?"

"Yeah, we should," huffed Lena, "But I want to continue our adventures. I don't want this to end already."

Kara got closer to her girlfriend, and took Lena's hands in hers, "Trust me, our adventures are not going to stop here. You're the less douchy and more attractive Han Solo to my Princess Leia, remember?"

Lena smiled at that, "You're right, let's go back and fix this!", She put the correct coordinates for National City, 2017.

Kara smiled back, "Are you ready?"

"You can bet on it!"

They pressed the button together.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ╰☆╮

 

"Ohw, what the--?"

Kara found herself on her couch, with her mouth completely dry and a hot, soft weight on her chest, "Lena?"

The girl mumbled, looking slowly up at her. Lena's eyes were red and puffy, she had a lazy smile on her face.

"Kara, did we trip together?"

"Wha--?" And then everything came back to Kara.

Their conversation a few months back.

"Wait, you really can't experience that?"

"I told you, my metabolism is too fast. A bummer, I know..."

Kara thought that it was a mere, nonsense chat.

And then she remembers Lena coming home to Kara with a mischievous grin on her face. 

Synthetic weed. For Kryptonians. 

"It has the same effects of simple weed. Same symptoms. You don't have to try it, obviously. It was just an experiment."

And Kara had said yes. She wanted to try. Even just out of pure curiosity. 

"Oh my gosh, we got high together", Kara laughed.

"Yeah we did!", Cheerfully responded Lena, "Kara did you go on the Moon too?"

"And in medieval Britain? The future where a giant dog is worshipped?"

"YES! Also at the Sun King's court! And then you took me to see Star Wars, you're so sweet, I love you"

Kara smiled dumbly at that, "I love you too"

They kissed and then Lena got back to her previous position, hugging Kara even tightly.

 

"How the hell did we share a trip together? Can you ever trip with weed?"

"I may have to improve the compound..."

"Yeah, you should", chuckled Kara, "But you did good. I have zero saliva and it gave me the munchies, too!"

"Oh, darling, that's just your normal hunger," guffawed Lena while Kara huffed in mild, good natured annoyance.

They fell back to silence.

"I can't believe you didn't remember being my girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry, honey. I promise it won't happen again. I was in a drug induced haze, after all!"

They both laughed soundly at that.

"I should totally build a real TARDIS, I would love to go on adventures with you"

"Oh, Lena, I know you can. Just, please, don't make it neon pink."

**Author's Note:**

> am i high enough? you decide!  
> will i regret this? in the morning!
> 
>  
> 
> btw ive never watched supergirl but a friend of mine does and she sends me supercorp, i love them  
> she knew i was high so she asked me to write something and i may not be a good writer, but i am a decent friend
> 
> byebye  
>  whooosh


End file.
